


connected by our joining hands

by FourMoonsWatching



Series: for you i'd give the world, and you know it [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Canon, Sort Of, Triple Drabble, Valentine Special, Wedding Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourMoonsWatching/pseuds/FourMoonsWatching
Summary: Marriage doesn't have to be official to mean something.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: for you i'd give the world, and you know it [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116149
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	connected by our joining hands

Roy's been looking forward to tonight for weeks.

They've written vows, made plans; Roy even managed to have Madam Christmas smuggle him a pair of simple chrome rings. If this is what setting up a secret, informal commitment ceremony is like, Roy has a new level of respect for wedding planners.

All week, Roy has carried a ring in his pocket, slept with it under his pillow. He's asked Riza to do the same.

Now they stand in Riza's living room, themselves their only witnesses. They're in dress blues, dogtags pulled out of their shirts to dully glint on their chests, and barefoot to display the colorful string anklets they made for each other as kids. The original pair of anklets has long since fallen apart, but they've always replaced them with identical ones as soon as possible.

Riza steps forwards and places her foot right up against his so their anklets touch. "My soul belongs to you, Roy. We share one heart, one life, one fate." Her hands reach to the nape of his neck and undo the clasp on his dogtag chain. "I'll always be by your side, come what may. I'll follow you into hell if you want." She takes the ring from her pocket and threads it onto the chain, and as her deft fingers close the clasp with a decisive  _ click _ , she finishes her vows: "I love you."

Roy swallows his nerves and repeats the vows. "My soul belongs to you, Riza. We share one heart, one life, one fate." Unclasps her chain. "I'll always be by your side, come what may. I'll follow you into hell if you want." Threads on the ring and closes the clasp. "I love you."

They kiss with tears of joy in their eyes, and it's like being reborn.


End file.
